What Family Is For
by SkyGem
Summary: In which Lancia learns that the bond he'd had with Mukuro might just have been the truest one of all. Drabble. No pairings. OOCness galore.


Summary: In which Lancia learns that the bond he'd had with Mukuro might just have been the truest one of all. Drabble. No pairings. OOCness galore.

SkyGem: Hey guys! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry for not updating lately, but school has been taking its toll. I barely have any time to write anything, let alone all the time needed to plan for my multi-chaps! I'm actually supposed to be studying for my philosophy exam right now…I'm sorry! I promise, I'll update one of my multi-chaps tomorrow, okay? For now, just enjoy this~

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

Lancia was content.

…Actually, he was more than content. For the first time since his Family had been murdered, he was well and truly with his place in life. Even almost five years after he'd been welcomed into the Vongola by the young Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, he still marveled at the feeling of belonging.

Lancia had been hesitant, at first, to join a Family that had _him_ in it – 'him' being Rokudo Mukuro, the one responsible for the deaths of his family members. As time passed, though, Lancia reluctantly admitted to himself that Mukuro seemed to have changed from the man he had been before. His interactions with Tsunayoshi had turned the illusionist into a somewhat respectable man.

Now, this didn't mean that Lancia was suddenly all buddy-buddy with him, or that he would ever truly forgive him for what he'd done, but he was willing to at least act civil towards the mist guardian.

Letting out a small, weary sigh, Lancia continued on his way to his boss's office.

Today was the anniversary of his Family's deaths, and he was feeling a little under the weather. Hopefully, Tsunayoshi wouldn't question him too much, and wouldn't be opposed to him spending some time in the office; being with Tsunayoshi was soothing to Lancia's nerves; there was just something so calming about the younger boy.

When Lancia opened the door to his young boss's room, he was surprised to see that the brunet was sitting on the sofa with one of his guardians resting with their head on his lap.

It didn't take long for Lancia to recognize the guardian as Mukuro.

The two of them, strangely enough, hadn't sensed his presence yet, and he was about to turn and leave, when Mukuro said something that caught his attention.

"Kufufu, I probably seem pretty pathetic right now, ne, Tsunayoshi?" asked the illusionist, surprising Lancia with how weary he sounded.

"Not at all, Mukuro," responded the gentle brunet, running his hands through his older guardian's hair. "It's completely understandable that you'd feel this way; he was someone precious to you."

Mukuro was quiet for a while, not responding to this, his eyes fluttering closed, before he said, "Why does the mafia have to be so despicable, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna was quiet for a moment before letting a murmured, "I don't know," pass his lips.

"I was ready, you know?" replied Mukuro, his voice becoming agitated, "I was so ready to give the mafia another chance. I was so ready to be the best I could be for my Family. I did everything I was told, I trained as hard as I could so that I wouldn't be a disappointment to my adopted older brother."

"I know," replied Tsuna soothingly, continuing to run his hands through Mukuro's hair before looking up from the illusionist's closed eyes to lock gazes with Lancia, the expression in his eyes sending a shiver down the older male's spine.

What the hell was Mukuro talking about? He'd never given the mafia a chance!

"Then they had to go and do that," continued Mukuro, not having noticed his increased audience.

Tsuna hummed for him to continue, and now, Lancia was staring at the illusionist with eyes full of anticipation.

"He worked himself to the bone, he gave his life to them, and they just ridiculed him. They were kind to his face, but behind his back they insulted him and laughed at him. He deserved so much more than that."

Lancia felt his eyes widening as he listened.

He couldn't...Mukuro couldn't be talking about _him_, could he?

"And then…and then they decided to send him on a suicide mission. After everything he'd done for them, they were just going to get rid of him. How could they be so cruel, Tsunayoshi?"

"I don't know," murmured Tsuna, breaking eye contact with Lancia and looking down at Mukuro with an almost tender expression. "It may not have been the best way to go about doing it, but you protected Lancia, and that's all that matters, isn't it?"

Mukuro just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Yeah, lot's of good that did. He hates me now."

"Why don't you tell him, then? Tell him why you did what you did."

"Don't be stupid, Tsunayoshi. He'd never believe me. And anyways, ignorance is bliss. He loved his family, so it's better to just let him keep believing they felt the same way.

Finally, Mukuro's eyes snapped open, and he sat up, all business.

"Anyways, I'm feeling much better now, Tsunayoshi," he said in a tone that clearly indicated this discussion was over.

Before Lancia could even think to move, though, Mukuro's eyes shot in his direction, and when he saw just who was standing there, his eyes widened almost comically.

"What are you doing here?" asked the illusionist, and it took Lancia a few moments to answer.

"You…you did that to _protect_ me?" asked Lancia incredulously, his voice cracking on the word protect.

Mukuro's face became a flaming red at this, and he looked away in embarrassment, refusing to reply.

"Mukuro…" called Lancia quietly, using the younger male's given name for the first time in years; until now, it had always been Rokudo.

Trying to fight his blush down, Mukuro turned to look at Lancia, forcing his usual smirk onto his face and trying to make sure his voice didn't shake when he replied.

"Of course, idiota. That's what Family is for."

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

SkyGem: Well, that's it! What did you think? Like it? Hate it? I know it's OOC! Don't tell me that in your review…that is, if you decide to review. Please do review and let me know what you thought, ne? Arigatou gozaimasu and oyasuminasai!


End file.
